heroesroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Brooklyn Jackson
Age:15 Species:Mermaid Powers: Hero Parent(Can be a made-up hero name): Tristen Cole Mortal parent: May Jackson Personality: Happy and very well mannered young lady. She is such a lovable and kind girl its hard to see her weirdness at times. She loves throwing parties and having tons of friends, she enjoys painting and playing the voilen. History: In the year 1997, A young lady named May Jackson married a french muscain named George Jackson who was very hadsome and talented. But then May meet a mythicfing and charming man in the ocean name Tristen Cole, she meet him while swimming her laps in the pafic ocean in the summer time on May,3,1997. He saved her form a super ocean villain Squidlegs. She was 19 years old when he did. He stabbed his fast moving sword-like legs and pretty much put him in a deep underwater prison. The year was 1994, but she always loved him after what he did. She tryed to move on but she coudn't. She married George mostly out of pity of herself, after sometime away from her real beloved. She couldn't take it anymore but she still did want be married to someone. After four years of dating and falling even more in love with Tristen she was pregant. She asked some time in spring if she could be a mermaid like him, so they could be together. He liked that idea but she was pregant so he said no until the baby was born. She after 12 months of pregancy gave birth to a lovely merimadian girl. Brooke was given to her dad to be raised becuase she was a merimad and can't live with her. Brooke lived a happy and very procted life with her dad. She was taught to fight and proctect her self at the age 12 years old. She learned to use her super flexibity to her use when fighting a enemy at the age 14 years. She became her dad sidekick at the age 15 years. Her dad forced her to go camp immedaily so she could learn more she only been at camp for 3 months. Weapons: a samuri sword made out of gold. ---- Um she looks WAAAY over 15 and camp doesn't take place in the 1900's it takes place in this year... and she can't be both half-blood and mermaid, just one. For the list of powers see here. And the parent doesn't die, they're like the gods on CHBRP, they just leave. OMG. Do you know the difference between 1999 and 1900 there a whole decate off! I mean 2000 is only a year difference between 1999. What about your people... in your wiki's what year were they all born in.. .Im seriose that she's 15. We really don't give out dates so there isn't any confusion. And you misspelled telekinesis... really? How old are you? And no no no. If she was a '''mermaid '''she wouldn't have '''any '''powers. If she was a '''half blood '''she would have powers but '''not '''be a mermaid. She can't be a hybrid of both. So, pick one. And '''only '''one. And sign your claim with the 4 '~'s Category:Processing Well Sorry derpy-dee derp. I fixed it. QueenOlivia4 (talk) 06:27, June 10, 2013 (UTC)